John Cho
| Place of birth = Seoul, South Korea | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = | Image2 = Cho_Vegas_Con_poster.jpg | Caption = Promo image of John Cho as Sulu }} John Yohan Cho is a Korean-American actor who portrays in , directed by J.J. Abrams. Cho is best known for his roles as John in the American Pie films (where he popularized the term "MILF") and as Harold in the 2004 comedy Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle. He reprised the latter role for the 2008 sequel, Harold and Kumar Escape From Guantanamo Bay. Personal Born in Seoul, South Korea, in 1972, Cho and his family immigrated to the United States in 1978. Cho graduated from the University of California, Berkeley with a Bachelor of Arts degree in English and began appearing on television and in film in 1997. Cho was selected as People Magazine's 11th sexiest man alive in 2006. In addition to acting, Cho is the lead singer of the Los Angeles-based rock band Viva La Union. In April 2008 Cho announced that he and his wife, Kerri Higuchi, are expecting their first child together and that it is a boy. http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20191064,00.html Career Films In addition to the Harold & Kumar films (in the second, Clyde Kusatsu played Harold's father) and American Pie, Cho also had supporting roles in such films as the 2001 comedy Down to Earth, the acclaimed 2002 drama Better Luck Tomorrow, and 2004's In Good Company. He also co-starred with Anton Yelchin in the 2001 comedy Delivering Milo; he and Yelchin worked together again in Star Trek, with Yelchin portraying Pavel Chekov. Cho also had smaller roles in films like Wag the Dog, Bowfinger, American Beauty (also featuring Scott Bakula), Evolution, Solaris, and Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. His upcoming film credits include the comic drama Saint John of Las Vegas, in which he stars with Sarah Silverman. John Cho's stunt double in Star Trek is Lin Oeding. Even with the stunt double, however, Cho managed to sustain an arm injury during his final week of shooting in March 2008. http://trekmovie.com/2008/03/17/cho-injured-on-trek-set-talks-a-bit-of-trek/ Television One of Cho's earliest projects was The Tiger Woods Story, a 1998 TV movie directed by LeVar Burton. That same year, Cho worked with J.J. Abrams for the first time on an episode of Felicity. He also guest-starred in a 1998 episode of Charmed directed by the late Richard Compton. Cho's other early television credits include guest spots on The Jeff Foxworthy Show (with Scarlett Pomers and Ann Cusack), V.I.P. (with Alexander Enberg), and The Magnificent Seven (with Brad Dourif, Andrew Kavovit, Tzi Ma, and Ron Perlman. Cho starred as Chau Presly on the WB comedy series Off Centre, which aired from 2001 through 2002. He also had a recurring role on Kitchen Confidential, which ran for only four episodes on Fox in 2005 and also featured Frank Langella. In 2005, Cho guest-starred on the Fox medical drama House, on which his Star Trek co-star Jennifer Morrison is a regular and his Harold & Kumar costar Kal Penn claimed to be a Dahar Master of the Klingon Empire. In the episode, entitled "Love Hurts", Cho played a sadomasochist patient whose life style alienates his parents, played by Elizabeth Sang and DS9/ENT guest actor Keone Young. Matt Malloy also guest-starred in the episode. Cho's other recent TV appearances include episodes of The Division (with Irene Tsu), Grey's Anatomy (with Jeffrey Dean Morgan), and How I Met Your Mother (with Jim Jansen). He even lent his voice to an episode of Seth MacFarlane's American Dad!, which also features the voices of Scott Grimes and Wendy Schaal. In 2007, he joined the cast of the hit series Ugly Betty in a recurring role as Kenny, the best friend of Star Trek: Hidden Evil voice actor Christopher Gorham's character. Tony Plana and Vanessa Williams are among the other performers who star in this series. Currently, Cho is starring as Agent Demetri Noh on ABC's science fiction series Flash Forward, created by David Goyer and veteran Star Trek writer/producer Brannon Braga.http://www.televisionaryblog.com/2008/12/televisionary-exclusive-first-look-at.html External links * * *Left of Zed - official band website *John Cho at Flashforward Wiki de:John Cho es:John Cho fr:John Cho Category:Performers Category:Movies performers Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film) production